cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Candice
|friends = |enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Cheesy (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Dancing, her friends, fashion magazines, chatting on the phone, texting, listening to music, sport games, handsome lions, adventures, respect, obedience|dislikes = Nathan's mischief, disrespect, Blackeye, Terry, villains, the misuse of magic, disobedience, embarrassment, being teased, cruel pranks, her family in danger, evil scientists, thefts|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality|weapons = Claws, Teeth|fate = Continues to support her family and lives happily with them and her friends}}'''Candice '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the only and oldest daughter of Blue and Angela, and the oldest sister of Nathan and Andre. Background Candice is the first-born daughter of Blue and Angela. Despite Toby and Scareye being first and second to rule Africa as a monarch. Candice was tasked many royal duties and was willing to complete them in order to become a successful and independent queen. When her brothers were born, Candice was tasked with protecting them as an older sister figure. Development The storywriter based Candice off of the adolescent Kiara from ''the Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ''Seeing how Kiara was optimistic and happy as a teenager, the storywriter decided to give Candice, an optimistic personality. Candice's appearance is similar to her mother's except it has a darker shade of gold, making it look like, she bears a resemblance to her mother. The storywriter based Candice's initial personality off from Violet Parr from ''the Incredibles, ''being shy and has a mild sibling rivalry with her brother. Candice's serious and slightly bossy behavior is based off from Candace Flynn from ''Phineas and Ferb. '' Personality Aside from her brothers and cousins' relaxed personality, Candice is very uptight and is sometimes absorbed in work ethics than rather having fun with family and friends or just relaxing. Candice does show remorse over not being able to play with her friends or spend time with her family. Candice's determination to become queen of Africa, inspires her to remain diligent and not let anyone who doubts or undermines her get to her. One reason, she wants to become queen is so she can prove to everything, that she can handle the responsibilities of a monarch, all on her own. Candice holds up with a strong sense of honor and integrity as she works to uphold the family honor and protect the royal family's good name to society. After meeting a diligent but relaxed Matthew Wooten, her relationship and friendship with him inspired Candice to let loose from her duties and have fun with both her family and friends and relax. Loyal and helpful, Candice enjoys helping Matthew on his adventures and whenever he's in danger, she, with all of her strength and independence does everything she can to rescue Matthew. Candice shows self-independence when her parents, uncles and aunts are unable to save themselves from whatever danger that Blackeye or any other villain has put them in. Candice has a close sister relationship with Andre and is a soft-spoken and loving figure towards him. Candice has a rocky relationship with her brother, Nathan. She has a somewhat sibling rivalry with him and often argues with each other. Candice is very irritable and expresses her temper by yelling and attempting to beat up whomever angered her. In the middle of a situation, Candice learns how to work with Nathan and they seem to get along, just nice. While retaining her mother's beauty, charm, grace and kindness, Candice inherited her father's sense of adventure and bravery. She's willing to fight for her kingdom whenever it's in danger. Whenever her relatives are teased or opposed by a bully or opponent, Candice immediately defends them and threatens them to leave her relatives alone. Also, Candice is very shy and awkward around boys. In upcoming episodes, Matthew will help her with developing stronger social skills that will help her ask one out on a date and who will eventually return their love for her in return. Physical appearance Candice is a slender and beautiful lioness with darker golden fur with a cream muzzle and underbelly. She has blue and sharp claws. Appearances The Lion in the House This episode is basically about Blue being reunited with Candice, Andre and Nathan when he was taken away from Africa. Luckily, thanks to Matthew, he saves the Lion Brothers and personally escorts them back to Africa. Upon returning home to Africa, Blue tells his children about how Matthew risked his life to protect him and his brothers. Upon learning about that, Candice and the other royal family members begin to cook a feast for Matthew. Once arriving at the Woodland Castle, Candice and her family begin to bond with Matthew after the feast. The Black Lion Candice appears in the episodes as a supporting and major character. Category:Lions Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:African characters Category:Nobility Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Athletes Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers Category:Jungle animals